


don't waste time with a masterpiece

by xylomylo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Could be anything, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, but they love each other - Freeform, daughters of CEOs, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylomylo/pseuds/xylomylo
Summary: she falls to her knees at the altar that is myoui mina. jihyo thinks she wouldn't have it any other way.





	don't waste time with a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's climbing up my bias list.,,
> 
> i wrote this while high on cough syrup, and then edited it in a groggy haze. tbh still dont think it makes much sense, so i'm just gonna leave it here.
> 
> title from cake by the ocean, because i am also joe jonas trash and it largely inspired this work.

 

jihyo thinks she's lucky. fortunate, maybe. but on nights like this she thinks she _must_ have saved an entire nation in her previous life. because damn. that has to be the only reason she'd managed to land someone like myoui mina. 

 

sure, she knows she's pretty. above average, even. appearance wise - it definitely came in handy with currying favour. from clients and colleagues alike. but myoui mina? that girl is on an entirely different level. 

 

myoui mina, who happens to be asleep. next to her on the bed. naked. whom she'd been dating, for a few years. whom she would marry, eventually.

 

of course, it doesn't start like any other fairytale. their fathers were making plans for a merger, and as the heirs to the respective companies it was only necessary that they be introduced. to each other.

and because myoui mina was absolutely stunning, jihyo fell for her. hard.

 

she's not sure she'll ever stop. falling. because mina's drop dead gorgeous, both inside and out.

 

myoui mina, who'd greeted her after a long day at work with kisses. in nothing but her favourite white button up. jihyo'd ripped it off in less than two seconds. 

 

she's still aching. deliciously, from the earlier exertion. woken up to get water, and got distracted by mina. mina's body, that was painstakingly carved by the gods. every inch of it. you'd think that she'd get tired of staring at her girlfriend's body, given the amount of time they spend together. but jihyo always catches herself getting lost in the soft curves of mina's hip. just the right amount of soft edges. that might even put aphrodite herself to shame. 

 

jihyo is a fan of morning sex. a lot of it. it's the best way to wake up, and there's something alluring about watching mina post-orgasm. under the soft orange rays. just before the morning begins. maybe it's her alabaster luminescence, but she swears mina glows under the morning sun. jihyo eyes the bruises she'd left on mina earlier; some of them already purpling. traces the angry red welts she'd scratched down mina's belly. it's raw. gnarly. but then she remembers that she's the only one who gets to see this, and heat jolts to her abdomen. it's familiar.

 

there is something about mina that always makes her feel like a hormonal teenager. who has sex constantly in mind. it's degrading. in the best possible way. the way her mouth waters. at the sight of her girlfriend. how she can't keep her hands to herself. jihyo's lost count of how many times she had to call in sick, simply because it was too difficult to leave mina in bed. alone. 

 

and so jihyo inches closer. feels a little bratty. revels in the warmth that the other girl offers. drags her lips down mina's collarbones, pausing to kiss the bruises there. drags her fingers along the underside of her chest. then scratches her teeth along the lines of mina's abs. abs that she'd dream about touching, kissing, leaving marks all over. abs that were the result of eleven years of dancing, apparently. 

 

but then she feels mina's abdomen harden. underneath her. it's all the encouragement jihyo needs - so she sits up. moves to straddle mina. rolls her hips experimentally, and can't help the groan that escapes her lips. fuck.

 

mina is so warm. the skin on skin contact makes jihyo bite down on her lips. she's desperate. so desperate, already clenching around nothing. then moves her hips up slightly, so she's straddling mina's abs. perfectly symmetrical, chiseled abs, that always gets her going.

 

"fuck."

 

she grinds down desperately, rubbing herself all over mina's abs. jihyo keeps her eyes trained on mina, watching the other girl for signs of consciousness. the japanese girl wasn't a heavy sleeper, and it usually didn't take much for mina to wake up, from past experiences. 

 

a little more, she thinks. 

 

she feels herself getting closer. feels the wetness she's leaving all over mina's abs. some of it drips down her thighs. looks at mina's face. it's serene, but all jihyo wants now is for mina to wake up. and watch her. watch her fuck herself on mina's abs, and make mina happy. because she's been such a good girl, right? giving mina such a great view. 

 

then it happens. the japanese girl stirs. jihyo doesn't stop. the fluttering of mina's eyelashes sends yet another wave of heat straight to her belly, and she moans. loudly. 

 

"good morning, baby."

 

mina blinks up at her. and then, as if on cue, her eyes darken. pulls jihyo in by her hair, and kisses her. bites at her mouth, and jihyo moans right there because mina's mouth is so hot. and wet. 

 

but then mina pushes her away, and jihyo's brows furrow. there's no explanation, other than mina licking her lips, and fixing jihyo with the dirtiest gaze ever. the one that sets jihyo's insides on fire, that makes her aware of nothing but the molten heat in her abdomen threatening to spill over. 

 

"go on," mina says. her voice is raw from sleep, and it's such a huge turn on for jihyo. "i'm waiting." her girlfriend is so fucking sexy. she is sure she must have saved a nation. or something.  

 

mina's hands come to rest on jihyo's hips. squeezes encouragingly, before pushing her hips down, thumbs drawing circles along her inner thighs. jihyo shivers, eyes widening in understanding. and anticipation. and she carries on. starts at a faster pace than before.

 

"you look so beautiful, baby." 

 

the constant praise spilling from mina's mouth makes jihyo claw at mina's shoulders and breasts in desperation. she's so, so close. forces herself to keep her eyes on mina the whole time because jihyo doesn't think she'll ever get used to this. doesn't think she can ever bear to look away, to forget what it's like. to be able to see such a brilliant explosion of light, up close. and to have it all focused on her. 

 

but then mina's hands on her hips tighten, and she finds herself unable to move.

 

"not so fast," the other girl tuts. jihyo lets out a long whine. she was so, so close. mina holds her hips still, and jihyo does everything in her power to not move. to not disobey. 

 

"look at you. making such a mess," mina continues. her right hand leaves jihyo's hips, trailing her index finger along her own abs - along the slick smeared there. "i bet you'd taste delicious." she coats her fingers with jihyo's wetness and brings it to her own mouth. 

 

jihyo is transfixed. by mina's mouth. red lips surrounding her white, pretty fingers that are so obscenely long. fingers that jihyo knows are so talented. fingers that she'd watch clacking away at the keyboard, churning out reports at maximum efficiency. fingers that she'd prefer buried deep in her. mina sucks on her fingers loudly, eyes still locked on jihyo. then lets go of her fingers with a loud pop.

 

"sweet."

 

such a minx. 

 

the ache between her thighs is borderlining on painful. she's sure mina knows this, knows how needy she is, how much she needs to move right now - 

 

the same digits mina had sucked earlier are pressing against her lips. myoui mina raises her eyebrow, as if a challenge, and park jihyo never backs down. from anything. so she opens her mouth. takes in two of them. 

 

she knows she's doing well when she sees mina biting down on her bottom lip. alternates between licking and sucking the digits, before nibbling on them. jihyo's rewarded with a loud _fuck!_ and several japanese words she's only heard mina say in bed before the japanese girl flips them over in a smooth motion. 

 

"you're such a good girl, baby," mina breathes into her ear. "so pretty, sucking my fingers like that." bites at her just below her collarbone. there's a finger prodding at her folds and jihyo lets out a high pitched moan. screams a little. because beautiful, beautiful mina is finally touching her. properly. and she needs to be filled. so badly. 

 

there's another finger and jihyo gasps. her vision is partially obscured by mina's brown locks, but all she can think about is: mina's talented fingers knuckle-deep in her; mina pressing open-mouthed kisses at the side of her jaw; mina scratching lines on the swell of her chest. 

 

the japanese girl speeds up. it hurts, but she doesn't care. jihyo picks up on the filthy squelching sounds, and _fuck,_ it's so, so dirty. she's so wet, and with mina's filthy mouth running off, she's sent over the edge in no time - there's the telltale locking of her thighs, and the trembling of her lips, and mina swallows her scream. 

 

and then she's a boneless mass on the bed, catching her breath. mina flops down beside her, and smiles. shyly. 

 

"have i told you how sexy you are?" she giggles into her hair. "you're so fucking hot, baby." she whispers. squeezes her ass hard, and jihyo gasps. still doesn't understand how myoui mina goes from fucking hot to adorable cutie in a blink of an eye. 

 

"i love you."

 

so she kisses her. and then remembers that she hasn't returned the favour. 

 

whoever said that art had to be left alone to be appreciated clearly wasn't in their right mind. what was the point of admiring art from afar, when you could get a closer look upfront? to admire every single detail. every different stroke, made with the utmost precision. unrivaled focus. 

 

such a work of art, like myoui mina, was beautiful. _is_ beautiful. a masterpiece, even. and had to be appreciated in the best way possible. worshipped, with jihyo's constant caresses. constant declarations of love.

 

art has to be experienced. the full body experience, jihyo thinks. to live in it is to experience it. there's no other way.

 

and so she does. experiences the art that is myoui mina. pushes her legs apart, and drags her teeth along mina's folds. kisses every inch of skin. bites at her inner thigh, and reduces myoui mina to a squirming mess. pulls out groan after groan from her mouth. sings praise when mina's hips start rutting erratically, and murmurs worship into mina's skin when the other girl screams out her name.

 

the best part of it all: leaving her own traces all over mina. staking claim? maybe. it gives her a satisfaction she cannot put into words.

 

she falls to her knees at the altar that is myoui mina. jihyo thinks she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
